An Affection
by spfly3024
Summary: Oh tuhan.. Siwon merutuki ketidakberdayaannya jika sudah di sangkutkan dengan hyungnya di Super Junior tersebut. /WonSung!YeWon/BL/OS/tanpa konflik


YeWon Fanfiction

.

.

Hi~ tadinya mau post ini dua hari yang lalu, tapi ada beberapa hal yang mengerepotin jadi baru bisa post sekarang deng.. padahal ini kan hari pertama puasa hihi

Ampunilah hambamu yang satu ini~

Yosh! Marhaban yaa Ramadhan~~ ^^ selamat berpuasa bagi yang melaksanakan.. *kiss*

.

.

Spfly3024

**An Affection**

.

Happy Reading~ ^^

.

.

.

Kaki berbalut sepatu bermerk itu melangkah pasti terkesan tergesa, sang pemilik baru saja keluar dari pesawat yang mengantarkannya ke negara kelahirannya –Korea Selatan. Padahal beberapa jam lalu ia baru menghadiri satu lagi acara bergengsi yang dengan bangganya mengundangnya sebagai tamu kehormatan di negara sebrang sana, persetan acara apa itu yang terpenting untuknya ia harus dengan segera kembali ke Seoul. Tanpa alasan memang, tapi sesuatu seperti mendesaknya. Jadi setelah acara itu selesai ia langsung pergi, tanpa berpikir perlu untuk berganti busana dengan yang lebih pantas dari pakaian yang saat ini ia kenakan.

"_hyung_ jemput aku di bandara"

"..."

"aku tidak sempat menunggu, mereka sangat lambat"

"..."

"kau mau menjemputku atau tidak?"

"..."

"tiga puluh menit, jika tidak aku akan naik taksi"

Bip!_

Choi Siwon, entah kapan terakhir kali ia rewel seperti ini. Biasanya ia adalah orang tersabar mengikuti satu-persatu runtutan pekerjaan yang sudah terjadwal untuknya. Tidak seperti saat ini, meninggalkan staf dan manager di China sana, sedangkan ia lebih dulu pulang tanpa berpikir bagaimana orang-orang itu akan kalang kabut mencarinya. Apa pedulinya? Kewajibannya selesai ia tuntaskan, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia hanya meminta jatah waktu untuk mengurus persoalan pribadinya.

Hampir tiga puluh menit ia menunggu, hampir, sebelum van hitam terparkir tepat di hadapannya. Ia mendesah, meminta maaf kepada supir taksi yang tadi ia berhentikan lalu masuk ke dalam van. Di dalam ada beberapa rekannya yang mungkin baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, mungkin.

"terima kasih" ucapnya singkat, menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia merogoh saku celananya, meraih ponsel dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook –yang berada dalam mobil yang sama saling bertukar pandang ketika Siwon mendesah, meremas ponselnya sebelum menyimpannya kembali kedalam saku. Siwon menutup matanya, mencoba menenangkan gemuruh di dalam dadanya, ia sedang kacau sekarang. Siwon butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuat tubuhnya rileks dan otot tegangnya kembali mengendor. Tidak ada yang berani menegur Siwon saat ini, rekan-rekan segrupnya itu tahu, Siwon tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Secara visik Siwon memang terlihat seperti biasa, tapi dilihat dari attitude nya ketika ia menelepon atau ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobil tadi –Siwon tak terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sepuluh menit, Siwon terlihat tak terusik atau terlibat dalam pembicaraan di dalam van. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini, membiarkan pikirannya melayang dan menerawang. Mengingat bagaimana rasanya melihat apa yang sangat ingin ia lihat, mendengar suara yang ingin ia dengar, merengkuh apa yang ingin ia sentuh, mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Kulit putih yang sehalus bayi, memerah meski ia hanya menyecupnya. Surai legam yang lembut mengisi setiap celah jari ketika ia membelainya. Bulu mata yang tak lentik namun panjang, membuat sang pemilik terlihat sangat cantik ketika menutup mata. Hidung mancung dan tegas. Dua sisi pipi yang kadang memerah dan begitu pas di tangkupan tangannya. Bibir mungil sewarna peach yang memabukan, demi apapun yang pernah membuatnya mabuk tak berdaya tak ada yang lebih memabukan dan mencandunya seperti bibir itu. Dan mata itu, mata sipit namun tajam dan tegas dengan obsidian yang berkilau meski tanpa pencahayaan. Membuatnya mencair ketika di tatap lembut, dan tenggelam saat mata itu menyorotnya dalam ke arah matanya. Jangan lupakan jika sang pemilik tersenyum maupun tertawa, membuat sepasang manik indah itu bersembunyi yang hanya menyisakan dua garis yang melengkung. Cantik.

Oh.. rasanya Choi Siwon kini sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegilaannya. Bayangkan jika semua rekannya yang memandangnya remeh karena karismanya yangbegitu tinggi tahu hal ini, mungkin citranya sebagai visual Super Junior akan runtuh di injak rekannya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak lucu!

Tidak! bukan berarti ia malu, justru ia begitu bangga dengan hal itu, fakta bahwa ia memiliki kekasih yang begitu digilainya. Tapi.. entahlah, begitu banyak penjelasan yang tak mungkin ia jelaskan dalam persoalan ini. Intinya, akal sehatnya telah terengut. Choi Siwon sudah tak waras lagi.

"kau.. mau kami antar kemana?" suara Eunhyuk terdengar ragu, meski ia tahu jawabannya tapi tak ada salahnya kan ia bertanya?

Hal itu membuat Siwon kembali terseret ke alam sadarnya, ia membuka mata lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang terlihat pasrah tak berdaya –kontras dengan pakaiannya saat ini –menjadi duduk tegak. Tanpa kehilangan pamor, ia berdehem. "kau tahu pasti aku akan kemana kan?"

"baiklah" jawab_ machine dance _Super Junior tersebut seraya menyiku lengan Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya, memberinya tatapan berarti. _Namja_ fishy itu melirik si pelaku lalu melirik Choi Siwon dengan ekor matanya, ia tersenyum –antara senyum konyol dan menahan tawa.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon berdiri di depan pintu, rasanya pamornya beberapa waktu yang lalu begitu tinggi kini turun satu strata. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menekan beberapa digit nomor sehingga pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia dapatkan di dalam rumah itu adalah sepi dan kosong, ia berjalan beberapa langkah menuju ruang tengah, melihat dapur, dan ruangan-ruangan yang memungkinkan ia bisa menemui orang lain selain dirinya di sana. tapi apartemen itu kosong. Ia menuju lantai atas dengan tangga, hanya ada satu kamar, perpustakaan kecil dan ruang pakaian di lantai atas. Ruangan pertama yang ia tuju adalah kamar utama, mencoba sedikit peruntungannya semoga masih berfungsi di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sangat pelan, ia meraih handle pintu lalu membukanya. Kamar itu gelap dan hanya di terangi oleh lampu tidur. Hal pertama yang Siwon lihat adalah tempat tidur, seketika persendiannya terasa ngilu dan tak berfungsi, rasanya tulang-tulang tubuhnya tak ada daya untuk menopang dan meluruh di lantai. Bola mata yang tadi bergerak cepat kini terpaku ke satu titik, otot-otot yang tadi tegang pun seketika melemas dan mengendur. Yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini hanya menghambur, bergabung dengan seseorang di tempat tidur sana kalau saja lamunannya itu tak segera buyar.

"Siwon?" suara manis, lembut namun tak mengurangi esensi baritone itu menyapa pendengarannya. Dan demi tuhan! Itu adalah suara yang paling ingin ia dengar. "kapan kau pulang?"

Siwon tak langsung menjawab, ia tersenyum setelah sebelumnya ia menguasai dirinya terlebih dahulu agar tak melakukan hal bodoh seperti tiba-tiba memeluk orang itu atau –menangis? Mungkin. Ia menghampiri _namja_ yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur bersandar pada tumpukan bantal dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Kedua manik bulat _namja_ itu menatapnya terkejut juga heran dan tak lupa sedikit rasa rindu yang terselip di antara sorot mata itu, meski hanya sedikit tapi Siwon bisa merasakannya.

"tunggu! Kau belum pulang ke rumah keluargamu, kan?" tanya _namja_ itu, tahu tabiat Siwon jika sudah datang tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Siwon memilih tak menjawab lalu duduk di sisi ranjang, ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping _namja_ itu. Ia bersandar, menjadikan dada yang tak sebidang miliknya itu sebagai bantal, sebelah tangannya menyusup sementara tangan lainnya menindih pinggang kecil itu sehingga kedua tangannya kini membelit dan mendekap tubuh itu semakin dekat dengannya. Siwon menyusupkan wajahnya, mengesap aroma manis dari rahang mulus itu menciumnya beberapa kali. Suhu tubuh Yesung masih terasa panas, Siwon bisa menebak kekasih yang biasanya tak betah berlama-lama berdiam diri itu pasti bosan terus berada di dalam kamar.

Kim Jong Woon tersenyum kecil, membiarkan Siwon melakukan apa yang dia mau. Ia kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya –membaca buku, tak terganggu meski sebagian dari tubuhnya di tindih oleh Siwon.

"kenapa?" tanya Yesung terdengar tenang seraya membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang tengah ia baca. Ia bisa mendengar Siwon menggumamkan kata 'maaf' meski suaranya teredam. _Namja_ itu mendongak, menatap Yesung dengan mata lelahnya meski tak sesayu tadi ketika Siwon baru saja datang. Tentu saja.. Dengan solo karirnya sebagai aktor, Siwon selalu mendapat jadwal dengan porsi paling banyak jika di bandingkan member lain. Sementara Yesung hanya melirik Siwon sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Siwon berdecak lalu merebut buku di tangan Yesung, meletakannya di atas meja. "jangan membaca dengan pencahayaan seperti ini Yesung_ie_, tidak baik untuk matamu!" tegur Siwon serius membuat Yesung mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena aktivitasnya di ganggu. Ia tidak sadar jika ia tengah di tatap oleh Siwon dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, namun ketika ia sadar, Yesung terdiam. Cukup lama di tatap seperti itu oleh Siwon membuatnya risih, ia tidak suka di tatap seserius itu oleh kekasihnya.

Akhirnya Siwon mengerjap, menyadari Yesung yang mulai tak nyaman di tatap olehnya. Ia juga tidak tahu, tadi ia tanpa sadar melakukannya. Mungkin yeusng tak perlu tahu hampir saja ia menangis di pesawat tadi hanya karena ingin bertemu _namja_ manis itu, Choi Siwon menangis? Oh tuhan.. Siwon merutuki ketidakberdayaannya jika sudah di sangkutkan dengan _hyung_nya di Super Junior tersebut. Ia menggeser posisinya sehingga tak terlalu menindih kekasihnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" akhirnya Siwon bisa menemukan kembali suaranya yang tadi sempat hilang. Ia melihat Yesung tampak kebingungan, ia sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak terjebak melihat tingkah polos Yesung. ia sedang serius sekarang!

"_huh_? memangnya aku kenapa?"

"kenapa kali ini, _huh_? anemia? Kurang tidur? Maag mu kambuh lagi? Kelelahan?" mulut Yesung terkatup rapat ketika Siwon menyinggungnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Yesung memang sempat kembali harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya berbaring di rumah sakit ketika ia di temukan tak sadarkan diri di tempat kerjanya. Tapi, hey! Itu juga bukan kemauannya kan? dan Jongjin dengan senang hati menceritakan hal ini kepada sang –calon kakak ipar– tanpa mengurangi atau mengubah isi cerita sedikitpun termasuk larangan sang _hyung_ untuk tidak memberi tahunya. Di tambah cerita Jongjin yang terkesan berlebihan dan mendramatisir keadaan Yesung.

"ak –"

" –dan dengan sengaja berpura-pura sibuk, agar aku tidak tahu, begitu? Kau pikir aku bodoh?" suara Siwon terdengar marah, dahinya berkerut tak senang. Yesung hendak menyangkalnya tapi ia terbatuk, Siwon dengan segera meraih gelas berisi air mineral di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur lalu membantu Yesung meminumnya.

"pelan-pelan" tuntun Siwon kembali meletakan gelas tadi di atas meja sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap punggung Yesung lembut. Mata Yesung memerah dan sedikit berair efek batuk tadi, Siwon menatap Yesung sedih –tidak tega.

"aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu, aku tahu jika kau tahu aku sakit kau selalu panik berlebihan dan berakhir memaksa pulang di tengah jadwalmu yang menggunung itu. Aku juga tidak mau kau sakit"

"tapi setidaknya biarkan aku tahu keadaanmu Yesung_ie_.."

Dahi Yesung ikut berkerut cemas, "jangan marah.." bisik Yesung memelas. Perlahan wajah Siwon meluruh, tak lagi memiliki daya untuk lebih jauh menyalahkan Yesung. Siwon mengecup pipi Yesung sekilas sebelum kembali menatapnya.

"kau tahu aku tidak marah baby, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku terlebih kesehatanmu. Kau terkesan mengabaikan hal itu, itu yang membuatku khawatir. Kau dengan sengaja memamerkan wajah tirusmu itu, sementara aku membencinya. Kau sudah terlalu kurus sayang, aku jadi terkesan tidak memperhatikanmu. Kau tahu? Aku selalu merasa bersalah melihat foto-fotomu itu, aku terlihat seperti bukan kekasih yang baik."

Terdengar tawa kecil dari Yesung, mata sipit itu kini hanya sebuah garis. Siwon menatap kekasihnya bingung. Apa kata-katanya lucu?

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Siwon tak senang. Yesung mencoba menghentikan tawanya, ia mengatur nafas meski akhirnya kembali tertawa. Beberapa saat kemudian ketika ia bisa mengendalikan diri, Yesung meraih wajah Siwon mencubit hidung mancung itu lalu menangkup wajahnya.

"kapan kau bercukur Siwon_ie_? Apa Hyuk_ie _sudah tahu?" tanyanya dengan menahan tawa.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"baiklah.." Yesung tertawa lagi untuk yang terakhir. Wajahnya berubah tenang, ia menggeser tubuhnya menjadi duduk meski masih menyandar pada tumpukan bantal, hal serupa diikuti Siwon. Bola mata Yesung bergulir ke atas –menerawang lalu kembali menatap tepat pada bola mata Siwon.

"kau tahu? Aku jatuh cinta setiap kau memanggil namaku. Aku juga kembali jatuh ketika kau mengatakan kata cinta. Tapi, ketika kau menghawatirkanku seperti tadi, rasanya aku sudah tak bisa lagi bangun. Aku selalu jatuh cinta berkali-kali padamu, meskipun aku bingung –kapan aku bangkit? Mengapa aku bisa kembali jatuh lagi?" Yesung menerawang, wajahnya ia buat secerah mungkin sehingga wajah Yesung terlihat sangat lucu. Siwon menghela nafas seraya tersenyum samar.

"cheesy"

"aku serius!" kali ini Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya yang langsung mendapat kecupan dari Siwon. Siwon ikut menyandar pada tumpukan bantal lalu membawa tubuh Yesung masuk kedalam rengkuhannya.

"jadi apa yang dokter katakan?" Siwon menunduk, melihat wajah Yesung yang menunjukan ketidaksukaan.

Yesung merengut, "aku sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan, kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu lagi?"

Kali ini Siwon yang terkekeh, "jawab aku Choi Yesung"

"yak!" Yesung mendongak, tadi ia hendak mengelak dan kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi tatapan Siwon seperti biasa –lembut tapi menuntut. "hanya anemia, jangan berlebihan begitu"

"hanya itu?" tanggap Siwon dingin. Yesung mendesah, ia lupa jika ia tak bisa berbohong di hadapan Siwon. Dan pada akhirnya Yesung hanya bisa bungkam tak berani meneruskan.

"kau sering melupakan makan siangmu, tidak makan teratur, hanya meminum secangkir kopi ketika sarapan, dan menghindari nasi pada makan malammu. Maag mu kambuh lagi?"

Yesung menarik diri dari rengkuhan Siwon dan menatap _namja_ itu dengan terkejut, "siapa yang mengatakan semua itu padamu?"

"jadi selama aku tidak ada itu benar?" Siwon memijat kecil pelipisnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba pening.

"apa Jongjin yang memberitahumu?" tanya Yesung takut-takut melihat wajah Siwon yang siap meledak di hadapannya.

"serius Yesung! kau –"

" –aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" potong Yesung cepat, ia mengangkat kedua jarinya. Jika bukan ia yang mengalah, masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai dan Siwon selalu ada cara untuk menang melawannya –tentu saja selalu ada pihak yang sependapat dan mendukung Siwon. Atau paling tidak Siwon akan benar-benar marah padanya, dan ketika kekasihnya itu marah, itu akan sangat menakutkan. Percayalah.. "aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi!"

Siwon diam menyaksikan Yesung yang mencoba meyakinkannya dengan wajah cemas juga takut. "aku berjanji tidak akan lupa dengan makan siangku, aku berjanji akan sarapan dengan baik dan makan dengan teratur, aku berjanji akan memakan nasi untuk makan malamku. Walaupun aku tidak bisa janji sepenuhnya, aku akan mendengarkan semua yang kalian katakan" ikrarnya seraya menatap Siwon memohon meski di kalimat akhir suaranya terdengar ragu. "tapi aku akan berusaha menepati janjiku Siwon. Jadi kau jangan marah lagi okey?" lanjutnya dengan harap-harap cemas.

Tatapan Siwon melembut, tangan kanannya terulur menangkup pipi tirus Yesung membelainya dengan ibu jarinya. "aku tidak bermaksud mengaturmu Yesung, kau terlalu mengabaikan kesehatanmu sedangkan aku mati-matian mengkhawatirkanmu ketika aku harus pergi, aku rasa ini tidak adil. Aku benci melihat pipi tirusmu juga tubuhmu yang sekarang kurus itu, kau terlihat tak terurus, aku merasa bersalah karenanya, karena aku sadar aku tak selalu bisa bersamamu untuk memeberimu perhatian"

"aku sudah berjanji, ingat? Jadi jangan khawatir lagi, _ne_?" Yesung menjanjikan sebuah senyuman yang mau tak mau membuat Siwon dipaksa mengulaskan sebuah senyuman tulusnya. Yesung berhambur memeluk Siwon di balas dengan pelukan yang sama tak kalah erat.

"kepalamu pasti terasa berat, badanmu masih panas baby.. kau sudah meminum obatmu?" tanya Siwon khawatir yang di jawab oleh anggukan samar Yesung dalam pelukannya. "kau yakin? Kalau begitu tidurlah.. kau akan merasa lebih baik ketika bangun nanti"

Yesung mengerang protes, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap siwon. "aku masih merindukanmu Siwon_ie_.. ini sudah lewat empat hari dari jadwal pulang yang kau janjikan" bibir Yesung mengerucut.

Siwon tersenyum menyesal, jika menurut laporan sang calon adik ipar, hari dimana kekasihnya itu masuk rumah sakit adalah hari yang sama dengan jadwal pulang yang ia janjikan. Bibir yesung masih terlihat pucat karena efek anemia dan matanya masih sayu dengan lingkaran hitam samar di sekitarnya di tambah pipinya yang tirus dan suaranya yang terdengar parau meski tak kentara karena baritone Yesung, keadaan yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan membuat hatinya mencelos . Siwon kembali menelusupkan wajahnya untuk sekedar mengecup rahang putih Yesung, lalu memeluknya –kegiatan yang paling ia sukai, dan jangan bayangkan bagaimana menderitanya Siwon ketika berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan ia di jauhkan dengan sang kekasih.

"jangan sakit lagi" bisik Siwon sedih. "Kau dengar aku?!" Yesung mengangguk menjanjikan menanggapi suara tegas Siwon. "dan jangan terlalu sering mengupload fotomu"

Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Siwon lalu menatap _namja_ tampan itu dengan tatapan protes. "kau tidak suka fotoku?"

"setidaknya sebelum pipimu itu kembali chubby jangan mengupload apapun, apa lagi mengupload fotomu dengan _hyung_ tersayangmu itu"

"_hyung_ tersayang? Maksudmu Sungjoon _hyung_?"

"ah.. jadi kau mengakui jika Sungjoon _hyung_ itu _hyung_ tersayangmu _eoh_?"

"yak! Choi Siwon, dia sudah ku anggap _hyung_ ku sendiri"

"aku tidak peduli, aku tetap tidak suka ketika kau mengupload selcamu bersama orang lain"

"jadi kau membenci foto kita yang sempat ku upload juga? Kau juga bahkan menguploadnya lebih dulu"

"tentu saja itu termasuk ke dalam daftar pengecualian! Lagi pula aku bukan orang lain, aku ini kekasihmu Choi Yesung"

"kau baru saja mengatakan kau tidak ingin mengaturku, tapi kau mengaturku!"

"aku tidak mengaturmu, aku hanya mengingatkan batasanmu sebagai kekasihku"

"sama saja itu namanya mengatur! katakan saja jika kau cemburu!"

"siapa bilang? Jikapun aku cemburu itu wajar saja, aku kekasihmu. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat kau terlalu dekat dengan mereka"

"lalu bagaimana dengan adegan ciumanmu dengan _yeoja_-_yeoja_ di luar sana _huh_? kau pikir aku suka melihatnya?"

"tapi itu kan hanya syuting Yesung! itu sudah ada dalam naskah, aku tidak bisa menolaknya"

"bilang saja kau menikmatinya! kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!" Yesung membaringkan dirinya lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, tidur membelakangi Siwon yang menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"yak! Katakan sekali lagi!"

"aku membencimu Choi Siwon! Jangan berpikir aku akan mendengar nasehatmu tadi!" Siwon membuka paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yesung sebatas dada lalu menindih _namja_ manis itu.

"awas saja jika kau berani, aku akan –"

" –akan apa, _huh_?"

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, berpura-pura berpikir, " –menciummu?" tawarnya menggoda. Ia mulai memposisikan diri memiringkan kepalanya lalu bergerak siap memagut bibir mungil itu. Mata Yesung membulat, ia dengan segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menggeleng cepat. Takut jika Siwon menciumnya, nantinya _namja_ itu akan tertular.

"kau gila! Aku tidak mau!"

"aku memaksa kalau begitu.." goda Siwon lagi semakin mendekat. Yesung segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ekspresinya sangat lucu meski keadaannya kurang baik.

Siwon terkekeh melihat kekasihnya itu ketakutan. "_I Love you_" bisiknya sebelum beralih mengecup dahi Yesung yang masih terasa hangat. Yesung perlahan membuka matanya, tangannya kini mengalung di leher namja Choi itu lalu mencium pipinya.

"_me too. More. More. More... than you~_" Siwon tertawa melihat Yesung yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan jika sudah menempel padanya seperti ini. Ia lalu memaksa Yesung berbaring dengan benar dan memeluknya. Yesung mengerang protes meski akhirnya ia menyamankan posisinya.

"nah.. sekarang tidurlah adik kecil.."

"yah! Aku ini _hyung_mu Choi Siwon!"

"_hyung_? Baikalah, cepat tidur _hyung _kecil.."

"yah~!"

.

.

.

**FIN~**

.

Huehehe mian iseng, jadi maklum kalau absurd :v

Saya lagi pengen baca fic wonsung yang sweet, tapi ga nemu kebanyakan wonsung angst, ga tega saya TT TT. Karena ga nemu jadi saya bikin deh~ tapi ini gatau sweet gatau engga xD

Percaya atau tidak saya lagi frustasi membuka kembali folder update-annya si yesungie beberapa bulan terakhir terus saya bandingin deh sama foto-foto dulu. SI JONGWOON KURUS BANGET! TT TT

Gemes saya liatnya, pipi chubby-nya menghilang(?) tirus banget, berasa pingin marahin dia gituuuu _

Makanya saya minta daddy masi buat marahin dia :3

Terus.. terus.. ga sengaja fokus saya ketemu sama selca yesung sama sungjoon (beberapa bulan yang lalu) yang –gatau sengaja atau engga –lagi pegangan tangan (tau kan?), tau deh rasanya ga rela aja. Cemburu saya, bukan lebih ke saya yang cemburu sih, tapi mewakili perasaan siwon wkwk!

Wajar donk yaa, namanya juga shipper akut :p

Itulah beberapa alasan saya ngeduluin update fic gajelasbanget ini di banding 'The Way To You All', kalo ini fic saya update setelah TWTYA takutnya saya kehilangan alasan buat post fic ini. Huehehe

Makasih yang udah baca, buat reader setia makasih juga, saya baca semua review kalian ko ^^

Maaf juga ga bisa bales satu-satu.

Love ya~ :*


End file.
